Ursa's Last Night
by Nominously
Summary: When Ursa leaves... why? SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN ZUKO ALONE! Rated K for gasp death. Moved back to 'in progress' because not everyone undersood, so I may have to add more chapters.
1. Fire Nation

**SEASON TWO SPOILER (for those of you odd (or deprived) people who have yet to see Zuko Alone, don't read this) ****

* * *

****Remember what I said about trying to write happy stuff? Yeah... that didn't happen. THIS came out instead. I firmly beleive this is what Ursa said when she was talking to Zuko. I can't write happy stuff!! ;; At least I'm good at this though. **

* * *

**Ursa's Last Night**

Ursa paused outside the fire lord's room, breathing deeply to prepare for what she knew she must do. Quietly she turned the handle, and slipped inside.

_There can be no marks. I'll use the pillow. _

She reached out and picked up a pillow that lay next to Azulon.

_I can't let him wake. _

She slammed the pillow over Azulon's face, and he awoke, struggling against her, but he was old and weak, and Ursa was fueled by fearful determination. Slowly the struggles lessened, then stopped all together. She removed the pillow, and arranged his features to look more peaceful.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to the body of the dead man. "But you left me no choice." She quickly went through the papers on the desk and laid out a fresh piece and entitled it 'The Last Will and Testament of Firelord Azulon'.

'I, Firelord Azulon, do hereby leave my throne to my youngest son, Ozai. May he rule wisely.' She added a bit more about lands to be given to Iroh (she did owe the poor man; after all, she was taking away his rightful place on the throne). Then, finding the real will, she burned it.

Then she left again. Rushing to Zuko's room, she looked in on him. The boy was fast asleep. She shook him gently and he awoke.

"Mom?" he muttered, sleepily. "What is it?"

"Zuko, remember, everything I have done, I have done to protect you." A final hug, trying not to cry, as she breathed in her son's sweet scent one last time, and then she left, tucking him in as he drifted back to sleep.

The boat was waiting for her. As it pulled out of the docks, she prayed to the spirits.

"Please," she whispered to the cool night air. "Let that be the right thing to do. Let it be all right now."

* * *

**Tadaa! Tell me what you think! (I know you will, ONLY PERSON WHO REVEIWS!!!1!-- love you 3333333)**


	2. Water Tribe

**Holy mother of pancakes. Did this take forever or what? Delays include: a trip to China I'd forgotten about, me being grounded from the computer and etc. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was happening, as Ursa knew it would. She had only hoped it would not happen so soon. She put Katara down next to her brother.

"Sokka, I want you to watch your sister and no matter what, **don't **leave the tent unless it's your father or me, and come to get you when it's safe. Stay under the furs, and stay quiet. I'm going to try and lead them away from the village." She gave them a hug, knowing she might never see them again. "Remember, I love you."

Rushing outside, she paused only to pull her hood up.

If the soldiers saw her and recognized her, word would get out to the Fire Nation; she would be dragged back and punished spirits-knew-how by Ozai, not that it would be bad to see her Zuko again... and Azula too, of course. But Ozai was a jealous man, and would have the entire tribe killed if he found out, including Sokka and Katara. Making a swift snowball, she tossed it overhand, going for speed and accuracy. It hit one of the men in the back of the head.

"Come and get me you sparklers!"

In the Fire Nation, 'sparkler' was a very rude term used to describe someone who could only make sparks and smoke. As she had expected, they came running at her, furious. Ursa took off over the snowy hills, up and around, leading them on a not-so-merry chase.

Finally, after many close encounters, she reached the spot. The children were forbidden to play here, as the ice had become weak after so many years of the sea eroding it. But the Fire Nation soldiers didn't know that. Ducking behind a few snow piles, she walked carefully around the treacherous areas, then stood in full view and waited for the men to come.

It didn't take long. No fire bender could stand to be called a sparkler without shedding some blood. They saw her standing there in a seemingly empty stretch of snow and charged at her, their fury heating up their bodies, all the way down to their feet...

...which melted the snow all the faster and sent them plummeting to their deaths in the icy water below. Ursa sank to her knees and prayed to the spirits of the dead men to forgive her for taking their lives from her, those men who were fighting, in a way, in her name.

She reached up around her neck and removed the necklace Kana had given her the day she and Hakoda got married. Carefully she placed it in the snow, and stood. She spared one last glance at the village in the distance, then fled. Slipping into the water on the canoe she had hidden on the chance this day would come, she began to paddle, once again running away from her home, once again praying to the spirits to guard her family.

* * *

**Why is it so long? Whhhyyyy????**

**There. Now you all know my theory. Because they do all look alike! Its just that since Sokka and Zuko never have the same expressions and that freakin' huge scar on Zuko's face so its hard to see. Then I saw 'The Storm' and I dunno what it was, but I saw a little bit of Sokka in Zuko's face, and in the swamp, you never see the mother's face but she... I dunno. **

**So there you have it folks, the strange workins of my mind. **


	3. Iroh Explains

**Hiii!!! Tada! It's up! The Ursa's last night story arc is complete! And you now all know my conspiracy theory. This is the first fanfic I've ever actually finished. Yayness. **

**Enjoy!**

**EDIT: headdesk AAAAAGH!! I got Azula's age wrong. She's 14. Not 15. GAAAH. Whiiiich means I gotta fix it. DamndamndamndamnDAMN. **

"Why are we even **going **this way?"

"Sokka, I got something to take care of, you don't like it, you can wait with Appa." Due to Sokka's not-so-silent grumbling, by the time they got there, Zuko was ready for them.

"What are **you** doing here?" he demanded.

"Relax, hot shot. I'm here to make sure your uncle is okay."

Zuko sat on one side of the campfire, Sokka, Aang and Katara sat on the other. Toph and Iroh sat in between, chatting obliviously. Zuko was engaged in a glaring match with Sokka. So far, no one was winning, not that it mattered anyway.

"So," Toph said finally. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked Katara, not taking her suspicious gaze off of Zuko.

"Does it have anything to do with why we're here?" asked Aang nervously. Sitting within five feet of the guy who had been constantly chasing him for the past several months was **not **his idea of fun.

"Kinda. I noticed it while we where fighting yesterday. So have you." She said, somewhat accusingly, to Iroh.

"Noticed what?" Sokka, unable to control his curiosity, broke eye contact.

"That you're related."

"**WHAT**?!" The three in question leapt to their feet.

"That's ridiculous!" snapped Zuko. Related to the peasants? Don't think so.

"Not really." Toph said. Iroh merely sipped his tea. "I can hear it when you talk. You and Sokka. And Katara-"

"There is **no** way I'm related to that… that **psycho**!"

"But think about it. You both mastered your element at a really young age. And you kinda walk the same way."

"Now you mention it, you guys **do **kinda look alike." Aang shrank back as Zuko, Katara and Sokka glared at him. "I'm just saying."

"That's stupid! There is no way I'm related to you! Right Uncle?" Iroh said nothing. "Uncle?" Silence. "**Uncle**?!" Iroh put aside his cup and sighed.

"There is a chance…"

"Oh, no! There is **no** way I'm related to that, that… that **thing**!" Sokka pointed to Zuko.

"Hey!"

"**Enough**. Sit." They sat, silently fuming. "I think it is time I told you.

_Iroh sat in his chambers, reading. Someone knocked tentatively on his door, and he looked up. _

"_Come in." The door opened. "Ursa!" Iroh said with surprise. "What is it? What's wrong?" Ursa was pale, paler than usual; and was twisting and untwisting the sleeve of her dress. _

"_Can… can I tell you something?"_

"_Of course! Here sit down." She sat, but said nothing. Just when Iroh was about to ask her what it was she wanted to say, Ursa blurted out "I've done something...terrible." Iroh wondered what Ursa had done to put her in this state, normally levelheaded, Ursa could barely sit still, twitching and shifting her wait._

"_What-"_

"_I took a lover."_

"_What?!" _

"She did **WHAT**?!" yelped Zuko. Toph shushed him.

_Ursa buried her face in her hands. _

"_It…I…"_

"_It has to do with Ozai, doesn't it?" _

"_I don't love him anymore. I don't think I ever did." Iroh could only sit there, stunned. _

"_But… why are you telling me this now?"_

"_Azula… wasn't born alone…She has a twin sister." _

"Why is everyone looking at me?" demanded Katara. "I don't even **look **like her."

"I believe that was the point." Said Iroh. "She had the other girl smuggled out, and taken to her lover, a man from the water tribe."

"What…what was his name?" whispered Katara, mouth suddenly dry. Iroh thought for a moment.

"I have no idea." Sokka leapt up.

"You don't **know**? We could be rel… be…." Sokka trailed off for a moment, then snapped back to reality. "And you can't even remember his name?!"

"I'm not sure Ursa ever told me." Toph tipped Sokka over by making the ground under his feet shoot forward.

"Now shut up and let him finish! This is getting good."

"I promised to tell no one, but even then I knew things would somehow come to a head. I suppose it started with her fourth, or as far as anyone else knew, her third child."

"Wait, wait. I remember hearing about the third child. Wasn't it stillborn?" said Zuko.

"That's what she told everyone, yes. But the child, once again, had to be smuggled out of the palace."

"But wouldn't they still be living in the fire nation?"

"So it would have been except…"

"She left." Zuko said. "That day… she disappeared."

"Precisely. I had not yet returned from Ba Sing Se-" His voice caught.

"Uncle…" Zuko began, but Iroh waved him into silence.

"But Ursa left me a letter explaining why she did what she did."

"What did she do?" asked Aang, feeling like an outsider more than ever. Zuko's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god."

"Zuko…"

"It was her wasn't it?"

"You have to understand…"

"She killed Grandfather, didn't she?" Iroh was quiet for a moment.

"Yes." He said, very quietly.

"**Why**?"

"I think you know that too."

"So Azula was right."

"In this one instance, yes."

"What? What was she right about?" asked Sokka.

"My father said… some things, to my grandfather, who ordered my father to…kill me."

"**What**?"

"Why should you be killed for something your father did?" Asked Katara.

"To punish him." Zuko laughed mirthlessly. "Not that it would. Father must have loved that."

"Zuko you don't know that." Insisted Iroh.

"You think I didn't notice? That he wanted Azula for an heir instead of me? I'm not stupid, Uncle." There was an uncomfortable silence, then Aang, eager to change the subject said "Hey, maybe that's why Sokka can't water bend. Maybe he's really a fire bender."

"No way! I am **not** a-" Sokka made a slashing motion with his hand to emphasize his point and the fire roared up, making them all jump. Sokka blinked.

"That never happened." He said.

"But we can't be sure if we're related or not. It could have been any water tribe-"

"Hakoda!" They all stared at Iroh, who beamed triumphantly. "**That **was it! I knew she must have mentioned his name."

Sokka fainted.

**Damn but its long. Oh well! Tell me what you think! Please? **

**EDIT: GAH! I hate this one so much! I'm beginning to think that with the other set its just unnecessary junk. I don't know. What do you think?**


	4. They Meet

**So close. So very, very close to actually finishing a fan fiction. BUT psiwhisper didn't understand it, sooo. I had to fix it, which I will do by writing this: how Ursa and Hakoda met. Very complicated, so be warned. I skip forward at times, since this is mostly to explain stuff that was missing from the last chapter. **

* * *

She'd just had another fight with Ozai. He was just so irritating! She had begun to wonder, at times like these, why she'd ever married that egotistical, self-centered, chauvinist boar of a man.

She heard raised voices. Curious, she followed them, rounding a corner and almost running smack into… who was this? A man, about her age, maybe a little older. But he wasn't fire nation. His hair was brown, and his skin was a deep tanned color. His brown eyes, framed by laugh lines, were filled with fear.

"This way!"

"He can't have gotten far!" The man glanced back, and met Ursa's eyes again, silently pleading for her help.

Ursa would never know just why she did what she did. Maybe she wanted to get back at Ozai in some small way. Maybe it was because she knew what would happen if this man was caught.

Whatever the reason, she grabbed the man's arm, and shoved him in a nearby room, closing the door firmly. Several soldiers came running around the corner, but screeched to a halt when they saw her.

"Did you see a man come running by here, your majesty?"

"I don't know. What man?"

"A water tribe prisoner." Ursa pretended to think. Water tribe! She'd never seen a water tribe barbarian in her life… and here she was helping one escape the soldiers! But he hadn't seemed like a barbarian. He seemed… well, scared. But his eyes seemed so… kind, somehow.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"He must have gone the other way!" The dashed off in the other direction. Ursa waited to make sure they weren't coming back. Then she opened the door and slipped into the room. Looking around, she saw the man was nowhere to be found.

"Hey," she whispered. "Water Tribe guy! Are you still here?" There was a muffled thump from under the bed, ad the man rolled out from under it.

"Hakoda." He whispered.

"What?"

"My name is Hakoda."

"Oh." She hesitated. "I'm Ursa." She didn't tell him her title. He might think she was trying to trap him, or that she was going to hand him over to her husband. _And aren't you? _Whispered a small voice in her head. _Otherwise you're a traitor, no better than a pacifist. It'd be the right thing to do…I think. _The truth was, Ursa didn't know what she thought. The war seemed… wrong. She'd seen prisoners of the fire nation: dead-eyed, and far too skinny, as though the life had been sucked right out of them. No one could tell her that was right. Hakoda brushed the dust off of what had once been a gray-blue tunic, now more gray than blue, and very ragged. He glanced up and saw her looking, and grinned sheepishly.

"Six months away from home and I still keep wondering what my mother will think if I let my clothes get dirty." Ursa giggled. _Ozai never made me laugh. _Whispered a treacherous part of her brain. _Shut up. _She told it.

"We have to get you out of here."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" He asked, a little too snippy for someone who was being saved. She ignored it, and began to feel around the walls for the switch.

"What are you doing?" There was a click, and a panel slid open.

"That." He gaped at her. Ursa grabbed a candle and lit it with the flint and tinder.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come?" He shook his head and followed her.

"Unbelievable. Are there a lot of these?" The door slid shut behind them.

"Tons. There's an entire warren of tunnels leading in and out of the palace. I think they were originally to get the royal family out of the palace if there was a siege or if the palace was invaded, but they haven't been used for hundreds of years. I'm pretty sure everyone's forgotten about them." Hakoda shook his head.

"Unbelievable. If th Earth Kingdom knew about this…" She looked at him sharply.

"You can't tell anyone about this."

"Why? If we could get the earth kingdom army in here, we could end the war!" Ursa shook her head.

"_Please_, Hakoda. You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." Ursa shook her head.

"I can't."

"Then why-"

"Hakoda, _please_. It's… tricky."

"It's _tricky_? That's your explanation?"

"Hakoda, I saved your life. You owe me this." He held up is hands, palms facing her.

"All right, all right. You win." They walked on in silence."

"So, where exactly does this lead?"

"It leads to a safe house up in the mountain."

"Mountain?"

"You must have seen it coming in. It's huge!" He smiled wryly.

"I was in a steel cart. I didn't see anything."

"Oh."

It was a long walk. They talked about nothing in particular, but it was pleasant to be able to actually talk to someone. Ozai was not a good conversationalist, and neither were the court ladies Ursa was expected to spend her time with. She enjoyed Hakoda's company: he made her laugh, and he was intelligent. Ursa felt a little sad when the reached the end of the tunnel and it was time for them to part ways.

"So…will you be heading home now? To the south pole?" Hakoda hesitated, then shook his head.

"No,"

"Why?" Ursa tried to hide the fact that she was delighted.

"I have to get my friend out of the jail too."

"I see."

"And it'll probably take a while." She looked up, startled. His eyes were twinkling. Was he… laughing?

"Yes?" What did he mean?

"And then I'd have to find a boat."

"Oh, of course." Now Ursa was laughing too.

"And by then it'll be winter. And the seas will be far too rough to sail home."

"Oh, of course."

"In fact… I might be here for a long, long time."

"Hakoda, what were you talking about?" Asked Bato. "We already have a boat-"

"Shut up." Whispered Hakoda, waving goodbye to Ursa as she went on her way.

"Okay, I can understand that you stayed here for the extra two months to get me out of the jail, but why would we need to buy a new boat? We already have one! We could be out of here in less than a week." Hakoda scowled, but said nothing.

"Ohhh,"

"What?" Bato was smirking.

"Oh, nothing. I just get why you said we need to stay here." Hakoda blushed.

"What?! No!"

"Oh, come on Hakoda, it's so obvious."

"Is it?"

"Oh, yeah." Hakoda groaned and flopped down on one of the beds.

"You know she's married."

"I know." Ursa had told them about how she was the Fire Lord's wife after helping Bato escape. "It's not _fair_! She doesn't even love him."

"She's still married to him." Hakoda scowled at him.

**

* * *

****Weeelll, that's part one. Only problem? I'm stuck. I have NO idea what to do next… if anything. I'm putting this up now. If it explains everything, and I don't need to do anymore, then this fic can be officially over. If not… we may have a problem. **

**So pleeeease let me know if this is enough to explain. **


	5. The End

**Okay, this is the fourth and (hopefully) final installment of Ursa's Last Night! Heh… wow. M'kay. Once again it skips a lot so be careful! **

Ursa gasped for breath. No one had told her giving birth would be so _painful_.

"Congratulations," Said the midwife, placing a bundle into her arms. "It's a boy." 'A little heir for Ozai.' Ursa thought wryly. She pushed back the blanket and looked into a pair of wide golden eyes.

"He's beautiful." She breathed, gently stroking his face. The baby yawned, and his eyes began to droop. Ozai would later come in and declare proudly that he had an heir, but only wrinkle his nose in disgust at her offer to let him hold it, making her furious… but for now, she enjoyed watching her perfect little boy sleep.

Twins! Wait till Ozai found out. She had begun to wonder lately if Zuko was Hakoda's son. Certainly he didn't act anything like Ozai. She'd shown her baby the turtle ducks, which he'd instantly fallen in love with. According to Iroh, when Ozai first saw the turtle ducks, he'd tried to set them on fire.

"What?" she asked, seeing the midwife's face. "What is it?" The midwife shared a flanked at her apprentice.

"You'd better see for yourself." The apprentice stepped forward.

"A girl…" she said, handing one bundle to Ursa. "And a boy." She gave Ursa the other. The girl was a normal Fire Nation child, though disconcerting- her eyes were already focused and the child gazed levelly at Ursa. The boy-

"Oh no." He was beautiful in all respects, but wasn't Fire Nation. It would be impossible for anyone to make that mistake, unless they were blind.

Ursa looked up at the midwife, fearfully, to see she was… smiling?

"What's his name?" asked the midwife. Ursa flushed. "Oh, come now. You're not the first women to do this sort thing… though I must admit; most women stick with men from the same nation."

"Hakoda." She whispered shyly.

"The Water Tribe prisoner that escaped? Goodness, when you do a thing you take it as far as it can go, don't you?"

"What should I do?"

"There are two options. You could kill it-"

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't say they were nice options, I just said they were options. Or you could smuggle him out to his daddy.

"But… how will…"

"He feed it? I have a special mix he can make. I use it for babies that are too small when they're born, or if the mother dies in child birth."

"Why are you doing this."

"Its not the child's fault if there's something wrong with the husband.

The boy was hidden; an Ursa took him to Hakoda when she was well enough to make the walk.

"Ursa! What is it?" His eyes went wide when she showed him the baby. He gulped.

"Oh." He said in a strangled voice.

"His twin is back at the palace. She looks Fire Nation enough to stay there."

"The midwife…?"

"Helped me smuggle him out. I hate to force this on you, Hakoda, really but…"

"No, no it's okay! It's just… wow." He hesitated. "Can I… hold him?" Ursa beamed at him.

"Of course!" Hakoda gazed in wonder as his son wrapped his tiny hand around his fingertip.

"He's so tiny."

"What should we name him?"

"I think…Sokka."

"Sokka." She repeated it, trying it out. "I like it. Hello Sokka."

A fourth child in 3 years! Ursa didn't know what to think about that. Sokka was starting to take his first steps, while Azula was already starting to talk, walk, and shove her other brother over. Ursa was starting to think there was definitely _something _wrong with her.

She saw the look on the midwife's face.

"Again?" Ursa asked weakly. The midwife nodded. "Oh dear."

"A girl." Ursa gently stroked the child's small fluff of hair.

"She's so pretty."

"She'll have all the boys running after her when she's older." Said the midwife knowingly.

"What will I tell Ozai?" Ursa asked. "Before we just had to make sure no one knew there were twins, but I can't exactly say that this time, can I?"

"Well," began the midwife's apprentice, startling them both. In all three births, the girl had said about 4 short sentences worth of words. "Sometimes, the mother doesn't make it through childbirth. Other times, the child does not make it. Like now." The two women caught on.

"You did your best." Said Ursa.

"But the child was stillborn."

"And if the father wishes to see the body?"

"He won't." said Ursa. "He didn't even want to hold his own son." She didn't think she'd ever forgive Ozai for that.

"Ursa."

"What's wrong Hakoda?"

"I… need to go home soon."

"Why what's wrong?" He sat down, Ursa next to him.

"I've been away from home for a long time- almost ten years." Ursa's hand flew to her mouth. Had it really been that long? "I miss my mother. I miss my friends. I miss the ice, and sailing, and the penguins." He looked up at her, and she realized how much he had sacrificed for her. "I want to go home, Ursa."

"Hakoda-"

"Mom! Dad! Come look!" Sokka burst into the room.

"What is it?" asked Ursa. He's lost another tooth, she thought absently.

"Katara's doin' somethin' freaky to the water!" The found Katara sitting by a large jug of water that had fallen over. There was a big puddle of water on the floor. Katara was gently moving her hands back and forth in a rocking motion. The water was mimicking her movements, forming a small wave. So intense was her concentration, she didn't realize they were there until Sokka shouted "See? What's she doin' to it?" Katara jumped and the wave fell apart.

"Sokka!" she whined. She gave her brother a shove. "What'd you do _that_ for? I almost had it. Whatever _it _is." She grumbled. Hakoda knelt down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"_That_," He said, "Was water bending. Its something only a few people can do."

"You mean I could do it again?" Hakoda smiled

"That's right." Sokka tugged on Ursa's dress.

"How come I ain't got it?"

"Don't have it Sokka, why don't you have it." Ursa corrected.

"Well I don't know! That's why I'm asking!"

"Well, not everyone has it."

"Does this mean she's better than me?" The seven-year-old demanded. Ursa smiled.

"No, Sokka."

"Good."

Someone knocked on the tunnel door. Hakoda looked up from the letter he was reading, and frowned.

"What us she doing here this late?" He opened the door, butt any plans to chastise her dissolved when he saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He demanded sharply. Ursa buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry. He held her till she calmed down, and then asked again what had happened. Ursa barely managed to gulp out the story before she started to cry again.

"I can't stay here Hakoda. Not while he's Fire Lord."

"We'll go home. To the South Pole." Though Bato had left some time ago, they had arrived in separate ships, so that neither could be stranded if they were separated.

"We need to leave now, before Ozai puts a blockade around the waters, to make sure I don't leave by ship. We'd never manage to get off the mainland then."

"I'll start packing, you get the kids ready."

Sokka was having a wonderful dream about lots and lots of food when someone woke him up. Thinking it was Katara, he sat up, ready to yell at her, only to see his mom.

"Mom? What's it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"You need to get up Sokka."

"Why? 'M sleepy." He started to drift off, but Ursa shook him awake again.

"This is very important Sokka. We need to leave, and you have to be a big boy and get ready by yourself. Can you do that for me?" Sokka, now much more awake, nodded. He scoffed to himself as his mom helped Katara dressed. He was a big kid, practically a warrior! He didn't need help getting dressed anymore, he thought, unaware that his pants were on inside out and backwards. When they were ready, they went to go help his dad. Hakoda gave him a bag to carry on his back.

"Can you carry all that?" Though it was a little too heavy, Sokka nodded. Warriors don't complain, he thought.

He had forgotten that after a few minutes of walking in the tunnel to the shore.

"I'm _hot_." He whined. "Why do I have to wear all this?" He meant the large blue parka, fur lined boots and gloves Ursa had made him put on.

"Because it's cold where we're going and you won't want to change when we get on the ship." Katara, who had been dozing in her mother's arms, woke up.

"What ship?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're taking a ship to the North Pole." Katara was suddenly wide awake. She wriggled out of her mother's arms and grabbed Hakoda's hand.

"We're going to the South Pole?"

"Yep."

"Can we go penguin sledding? And canoeing? And fishing?"

"Sure!" he said with a smile.

"Will we get to meet Grangran?"

"And see uncle Bato again?" Bato had left when Sokka was only four, so they didn't remember him very well.

"Of course!"

"This is gonna be so cool!"

Ursa had already been marked as a shy one, as she had spoken very little to anyone. She couldn't help it: the people of the South Pole were very different from the quiet, serious fire nobles she had lived her entire life around. These people laughed, and sang, and enjoyed life. No one worried about their enemies seeing them as weak, or saying something that would displease Kana, who more or less ran the tribe.

But deep inside, she knew that as happy as she was here, she needed to prepare for any possibility. She rowed a canoe, filled with provisions and clothes, to a hidden bay not too far and not too close to the village. Water Tribe boats were meant to last, so she had little fear of it becoming waterlogged and sinking. She tethered it to it wouldn't drift away, and walked back, carefully going around the large area of weak ice.

**TADAAA!! And now, if no further explanation is needed, my story is done! At least this one. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Tears, out. **


End file.
